1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a complex chair device which is formed of a first chair and a second chair telescoped in a central receiving hole of the seat of the first chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case when a person wants to fix or take something at an elevated position, ladders are usually utilized in order to allow the person to reach the elevated workplace. In some cases, the person uses a table and a chair which stacked on the table in order to reach the elevated workplace when a ladder is not available. However, because the bottom surface area of the chair is small and the stability of the chair is poor, the chair stacked on the table is liable to fall when the person stands on the chair.